An electronic book which combines audible sounds and visual indicia is useful for a variety of purposes, for example, quiz books for testing one's skill and knowledge, books for enhancing the comprehension and retention of displayed information, books for storytelling and learning experience and the like. Electronic books of the aforementioned type require the integration of audible sounds and visual indicia which can be selectively addressed by the user when, for example, responding to visual and/or audio prompts, while at the same time, minimizing the requirement for fine motor skills which are frequently not possessed by small children.
There are known a number of so called "electronic books" which purport to fulfill the aforementioned requirements of an apparatus which combines audible sounds and visual indicia. By way of example, apparatuses of the aforementioned type are known from Oliver, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,469; Montgomery, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,573; Jeng, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,246; Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,092; Billings, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,665; McClanahan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,190; and McTaggert, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,508, 5,417,575 and 5,484,292.
Oliver, et al. and Montgomery, et al. disclose a children's book having at least two turnable pages incorporating a visual image display for example, a liquid crystal display, having visible and invisible states, as well as a sound synthesizer operative in association with the visual image display. Electrical signals are coupled to the visual display and sound synthesizer for selectively and reversibly changing the display from the invisible to the visible state and the sound synthesizer from the inactive to sound generating state when the pages of the book are turned.
Jeng discloses a sound illustrated book including a plurality of pages bearing visual indicia which are alignable with corresponding pressure sensitive switches or photo resistors of an audible sound reproducing circuit for generating audible sounds therefrom. Cummings discloses a electronic book having a plurality of pressure sensitive switches positioned within the back cover supporting a sound generating module. The individual pages of the book are provided with visual indicia which align over the switches when the book is open. Pressing through one or more pages on any one visual indicia activates its corresponding underlying switch to generate audible sounds.
Billings, et al. discloses an audio visual book including a plurality of pages having a text portion in the form of both a plurality of lines of text and a plurality of different predetermined graphic depictions related in concept to the subject matter of the text and interposed within the lines of text. A switch assembly is disposed in predetermined relationship to the text portion and includes a plurality of individual actuable switches associated with one of the graphic depictions. A digital sound generator is responsive to actuation of one of the switches for selectively effecting generation of audible sounds.
McClanahan discloses an electronic book constructed from a plurality of pages each having an internal pressure sensitive switch operable from opposite sides of the page. The sound generating components of the book are separately located in a module forming a binding for the book. The McTaggert Patents disclose an electronic book similar to McClanahan, but wherein the individual leaves are formed from a continuous accordion folded sheet or a plurality of modular folded sheets joined back-to-back to form the pages of the book. The folded sheets include a so called "living hinge" which enable the leaves to be turned from page to page." The electronic circuit including the pressure sensitive switches and conductive paths are screen printed using conductive ink onto the leaves of the book which extend to an electronic module for connecting therewith.
As to the aforementioned prior art electronic books, a number of such books are referred to as "board books" such as McTaggert, Montgomery, et al., Oliver, et al. and McClanahan, wherein the electronic circuit and pressure sensitive switches are confined within the interior of the leaves. This construction necessitates that the process for creating the printed electronic circuit be integrated with the manufacturing process of each of the leaves of the book. The electronic circuit, such as shown in the McTaggert Patents are produced by screen printing a conductive ink of the desired pattern having the conductive paths and pressure sensitive switches incorporated therein. However, in the McTaggert Patents the conductive paths must extend over the fold lines and/or living hinges within the leaves. This results in the electronic books being unreliable as the conductive paths are highly subject to cracking at these locations, particularly at the living hinge, causing a break in electrical continuity to a portion of the electronic circuit.
In addition, it can be appreciated that the art and technology of conventional book making is quite different from the art and technology of screen printing conductive inks. It is therefore desirable to design an electronic book which enables the production of the entire book itself, independent of the electronic circuit. This allows greater flexibility in book construction and electronic circuit design which would otherwise be permitted when the two are integrated in the manner disclosed in the known electronic books of the board type.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to obviate many of the deficiencies of known electronic books and to provide a novel apparatus for producing audible sounds in response to visual indicia which is easy to manufacture and assemble using conventional book making and screen printing technologies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for producing audible sounds in response to visual indicia in which the electronic circuit is produced independent of the book leaves, while at the same time, being fully integratable during the final assembly process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for producing audible sounds in response to visual indicia which eliminates the need to screen print conductive paths across fold lines and living hinges so as to improve the reliability and useful life of the electronic book.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for producing audible sounds in response to visual indicia in which the pressure sensitive switches that control the generation of audible sounds are contained entirely internal of the leaves of the book.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for producing audible sounds in response to visual indicia which is suitable for use for educational, testing or entertainment purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for producing audible sounds in response to visual indicia which provides great versatility in the ability to adapt the principles and concepts of the present invention to a variety of electronic book designs and physical embodiments thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for producing audible sounds in response to visual indicia which can accommodate talking books having multiple leaves, each of which may or may not include pressure sensitive switches and corresponding visual indicia for creating audible sounds.